This invention relates to improved floating dock deflection management systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a ready system for providing floating dock deflection management systems. Further, this invention relates to providing a ready system for floating dock deflection management systems increasing operations efficiency and providing accurate, safe control to eliminate man-made accidents. Additionally, this invention relates to a ready system for providing floating dock deflection management systems providing information to safely operate at least one dry dock without over-stressing the metallurgy of the dry dock.
Presently, floating dock deflection management systems do not comprise, for example, a system for precisely monitoring and controlling longitudinal deflection of at least one length of at least one dry dock, to levels of precision of the order of micro-radians. Also, presently, floating dock deflection management systems do not comprise, for example, a system for precisely monitoring and controlling transverse deflection of at least one length of at least one dry dock, to levels of precision of the order of micro-radians. Additionally, presently, floating dock deflection management systems do not comprise, for example, a system for precisely monitoring and controlling transverse longitudinal deflection or skew of at least one length of at least one dry dock, to levels of precision of the order of micro-radians
Thus, a need exists for a ready floating dock deflection management system that comprises, for example, monitoring and controlling longitudinal deflection, and/or monitoring and controlling transverse deflection, and/or monitoring and controlling transverse longitudinal deflection and/or skew of at least one length of at least one dry dock, to levels of precision of the order of micro-radians.